Skye, Nikole and Matthew ?
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Ponch brings Matthew home, and he's now a part of the family. Skye and Nikole at first are not to thrilled about that. They think he's a random stranger that shouldn't be there. (Part 2 to Skye and Nikole)
1. Chapter 1

Ponch arrived at his home, and was super happy.

"Matthew, this is your new home sweet home," he said. He unbuckled Matthew, pulled him out of the car, and began to carry him inside.

"Please put me down. I can walk just fine, thank you very much," Matthew said. Ponch smiled.

"Oh, sorry, I got carried away. The first time I brought a child into this house... I was carrying them," Ponch replied.

"Ok," Matthew said. Ponch smiled at him again.

"Hey, you get to meet Skye and Nikole. My twin nine year old girls," Ponch said. Matthew was silent not sure what to say.

"Should I get my stuff out of the car? Or do I just leave it in there and save it for later?" Matthew asked.

"Oh, we should get our stuff out of the car. Good thinking Matthew," Ponch said with a huge smile that made Matthew uncomfortable. They walked over and grabbed their stuff then began to go inside.

 _Meanwhile…_

Skye and Nikole ran around the house, spraying each other with ketchup. They were having too much fun to notice that Ponch was home. Michael and Molly had taken them home earlier that morning so they'd be there to greet their daddy. Michael was in the restroom, and Molly was trying to bake a cake. Skye had accidentally stepped on the last one. She and Nikole had so much energy, they were walking around on the table tops, and now were grounded from that. So they were running around squirting each other with Ketchup and mustard and screaming and giggling like little girls. The door opened, and Matthew stepped in, but they were too busy to notice. They almost got him with ketchup, but somehow he managed to dodge it, and it hit Ponch instead. Right in the right eye, Ponch screamed.

"My eye is bleeding!"

"Daddy?" Skye asked.

"Daddy, its just ketchup. It's Skye's fault. I have the mustard, she has the ketchup," Nikole said. Skye rolled her eyes.

"Last I checked, your bottle was the ketchup," she said to Nikole.

"That was what I meant, daddy," Nikole said. Ponch rushed to the kitchen to started rinsing the ketchup out with water. But sink was full of dirty dish water, and there was a dirty band aid floating around in it. Ponch wanted to throw up, but fought that urge and rushed off to the bathroom. Just as he got to the door, it opened and smacked in the face. Ponch screamed.

"Oh my, I am so sorry," Michael said. Ponch smiled in pain,

"I forgive you," he managed to say while shoving Michael aside to get water.

"Was it that bad?" Michael asked. Ponch didn't respond. Michael walked over and got next to Ponch. "What happened?" He asked.

"I think Nikole got ketchup in my eye... but it might have been Skye," Ponch replied.

"Oh, that's no fun," Michael said.

"Daddy there's a strange man in here!" Skye yelled.

"And he says he staying!" Nikole added.

"I hope just means for dinner!" Skye added. Ponch rolled his eyes. He had just finished getting the ketchup out.

"Who is the strange man?" Michael asked.

"He's not a man, he's a kid. His name is Matthew. I adopted him," Ponch said. He and Michael walked down the stairs, and over to Skye, Nikole, and Matthew. "Hi girls, this is Matthew. He's your new brother," Ponch said.

"Oh, sorry Matthew, I didn't know…." Nikole started to say.

"Its ok, I don't think Ponch…I mean dad told you," Matthew replied.

"Yeah," Skye said. She looked over at Ponch.

"Sorry about the ketchup. That was Nikole's fault."

"I forgive you, and what about that band-aid in the sink? Whose is that?" Ponch asked.

"Aunt Molly's," Nikole replied. Matthew's scrunched up his nose.

"Band-aid in the sink," he mumbled to himself disgustedly.

"Why was her band-aid there? If she was gonna take it off, why'd she do it in the sink?" Ponch asked.

"Um, it fell off," Skye said.

"Eww," Ponch and Matthew said in unison. They wanted to throw up.

"Sorry," Molly said.

"Get it outta of there," Ponch said. Molly wasn't sure what to do. It was a dirty soggy band-aid now. Nikole looked over and saw a bag full of clothes pins she grabbed one.

"I'll take care of this," she said. She went over to the sink, and picked the band-aid up with the clothes pin, then she made a mad dash to the garbage can. She threw the band-aid away with the clothes pin.

"There, it's gone," she said. Ponch stared at her,

"What about the clothes pin?" he asked.

"We have like 99 more of those," Nikole replied.

"Oh, you're right," Ponch said. He looked over at Skye and Nikole and smiled.

"You two are taller than when I last saw you," he said to them.

"Yeah," Skye said, not sure what else to say. Nikole came over, and hugged Ponch tightly.

"I haven't hugged you in forever," she said. Ponch was almost in tears.

"Group hug," Skye said, joining the hug. Everyone joined, except Matthew. Ponch looked at him,

"Hey, why don't you join the hug?" he asked.

"I've never really had a family," Matthew replied, while setting down his bag. He slowly walked over and joined them.

"Well, now you're part of this family. You can join the hug," Ponch said. Matthew smiled, he kinda liked this family thing.

 _To Be Continued_

 _Authors note: that Band-aid in the sink story is true. I actually found a band-aid in the sink one day, floating around in the dirty dish water. I was grossed out as a first response to it. Then I grabbed a clothes pin, and took care of that, exactly like Nikole did._


	2. Chapter 2

_A month later…._

Matthew passed his test to get his drivers permit. He was just waiting for it to come in the mail. Everyday he'd check the mail, hoping it was there. Skye and Nikole were slightly annoyed.

"Why don't you just wait for dad to bring the mail in?" they asked. Because every time he got the mail. Ponch went to get the mail anyway. It was the first thing he did when he came home from work each day that he worked. Sometimes, his mind wasn't working quite right, and he'd think they got no mail. He forgot that Matthew was expecting something.

"Ya know, I am expecting something in the mail too," Nikole said.

"Really, what?" Skye asked.

"Well, I can tell you what it's not. It's not a permit, so it's not important," Matthew said.

"I sent fan mail to Weird Al Yankovic. I'm expecting a reply," Nikole said. Matthew looked at her,

"Yeah, good luck with that. You should send fan mail to Dwayne Johnson, that would be funny," he said and began to laugh.

"It wouldn't be funny. I don't like him. Why don't you send him fan mail?" Nikole replied.

"Oh, how about Jack Black, he's Kung Fu Panda," Skye said.

"Yeah, that's actually a good idea. You can be all like, Hey Jack Black, hi," Matthew said. Nikole rolled her eyes.

"Uh no," she said. "I like Erik Estrada," she added.

"Well, that's your problem isn't it."

"Wait, who is that?" Skye asked.

"I don't know, but daddy said he looked like him," Nikole replied.

"So why don't you just send fan mail to dad? I'm sure he'd be thrilled," Matthew said.

"Um, do you know how weird that would be?" Nikole asked.

"You're not one to talk. You're pretty weird yourself," Matthew said.

"Yeah, you and dad are a lot alike," Skye added. Nikole smiled at them.

"I guess that means I'm like Erik Estrada then too, huh?" She asked.

"I don't know. Maybe," Matthew said confused.

"Ok, when dad comes home from work... I'm gonna ask him who Erik Estrada is," Nikole said.

"When dad comes home, you won't remember what you were gonna ask him," Matthew teased. Because that happened all the time. Nikole glared at him,

"Whatever, I'm sure I'll remember it," she said.

"Yeah, if you write it down on a post it note," Skye teased. Matthew smirked.

"You guys are mean," Nikole said.

"No, we're honest," Matthew said. Nikole went to her room. She wrote down the question on a post it note. Then she put it in Ponch's room.

 _Meanwhile….._

The mailman's vehicle pulled up Matthew ran outside it was a bright sunny summer afternoon Matthew messed around with his wrist bands impatiently waiting for the mailman to come to the mailbox. The mailman walked up to the mailbox.

"I'll take the mail," Matthew said. The mailman put it in Matthew's outstretched hand.

"Thank you," Matthew said as he ran back inside. He ran to the counter and began flipping through the mail throwing the unwanted mail onto the counter then finally he got to what he had been waiting for. "Its here!" He yelled. He pulled his Batman switchblade out of his leather jacket pocket and then began opening the letter, he got to the permit.

"I actually look pretty good," he said looking at the picture. Suddenly an evil plan popped into his mind. He walked over to Skye.

"I got my permit, see," he said holding it out so she could see it.

"Nice. That's not a bad picture of you," she said.

"Thanks, where are the post it notes?" He asked.

"In the school room," Skye replied.

"Where in the school room?" Matthew asked.

"Um, I think they're by the globe. They may be under that stupid disco ball that Nikole made for 'art'."

"Yeah, I don't like that disco ball either. It is just a ball wrapped in tin foil," Matthew said. Skye didn't say anything to that. She didn't want to be too mean about it. Nikole and Ponch were proud of that disco ball. Ponch actually bought a real disco ball though. For their disco room in the basement, well, more like a dance studio type room in the basement. There were lots of different things, for different types of dances. Skye did ballet, so there was stuff there for that. Matthew just used the speakers and sound system for his rock music. That everyone liked. Nikole and Ponch basically did any dance they felt like doing, so there were lots of different things for them. It was a nice large room. It was one of Ponch's favorite rooms of the house, and often times, you could find him there. Sometimes he even slept in there. Nikole was the same way. Skye and Matthew liked the room, but not enough to sleep there. They liked their bedrooms. Matthew ran into the school room, and found the post it notes pretty fast, and there was a sharpie right next to them. He got an evil smile, he accidentally knocked down the disco ball. Nothing happened to it, it just fell on the floor. It bounced, because it actually was just a bouncy ball.

"Oops," he said, he could care less. Matthew began to write on every post it note there was, "I got my permit." Once each post it note was filled up with that. He began to stick them around the house, everywhere. Even on Skye and Nikole. In Ponch's room, Matthew grabbed a poster board, and taped it to the TV screen. It said, "I GOT MY PERMIT TODAY!" with a giant smiley face drawn next to it.

"Wow, Matthew that's a lot of post it notes," Skye said.

"Do you think dad will get the point?"

"Of he doesn't, he's got problems," Skye said. She took off the post it note on her forehead, she stuck it on Matthew.

 _Meanwhile…._

Ponch came home, and all he could see were post it notes.

"I got my permit," he read aloud. He smiled, he knew that hand writing well. It was perfect, of which had always confused Ponch. Because Matthew wrote with his left hand.

"Matthew got his permit," he said happily. He walked around the house collecting post it notes, hoping at some point he might find Matthew. He went into his room, and saw a bunch of post it notes, he took care of them, but then found one from Nikole.

"Oh, I'll have to answer that in a minute," he said with a smile. He put all the post it notes in the middle drawer of his desk in his bedroom. He looked up at the TV, and saw the poster board.

"Wow, someone was busy," Ponch said. He took it down, and walked to Matthew's room. He stuck the poster board on Matthew's TV screen. Matthew wasn't in his room, Ponch thought he heard music coming from the basement. So he went downstairs. He went to the dance room. Matthew was there, he was playing loud music, and Skye was dancing.

"Where's your sister?" Ponch asked.

"Right there," Matthew said pointing at Skye.

"No, I meant Nikole. Where is she?" Ponch asked.

"Um…" there was a long silence. Matthew began to sing along to the music.

"Hey, I asked you a question," Ponch said. Matthew turned off the music.

"I don't know," Matthew replied.

"She's in her room. She was playing some game on her tablet," Skye replied.

"Oh, ok," Ponch said. Then he smiled at Matthew, "I heard it through the grapevine that you got your permit today," Ponch said. Matthew smiled,

"Yeah, when can I start driving?" Matthew asked.

"Well, it is still bright outside, you can start now if you want. I gotta talk to Nikole for a minute first though," Ponch said.

"Ok, I'll meet you in your car," Matthew said.

"Whoa, wait a minute, you can't drive my car," Ponch said.

"What?"

"You have to drive the other car."

"The slug bug?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, I'll let you drive my car, when you're ready," Ponch said.

"Well, I'm ready right now," Matthew said.

"That isn't what I meant," Ponch replied. Matthew shrugged his shoulders,

"It was worth a try," he said. Ponch left the room. He went to go see Nikole. Nikole came out of her room, as soon as Ponch was about to go in.

"Hi," Ponch said.

"HI!" Nikole said cheerfully. She hugged Ponch.

"I have an answer to your question by the way."

"What question?"

"The one about Erik Estrada," Ponch replied.

"Oh, yeah," Nikole said.

"So, Erik Estrada, is an actor. He also is a cop," Ponch said.

"Oh, cool," Nikole said with a smile.

"Yep, anyway me and Matthew are leaving. You and Skye can do alright on your own right?" Ponch asked.

"Of course we can," Nikole said. Ponch smiled, he hugged her again, then kissed her on the top of the head. After he said goodbye to Skye, he and Matthew left.

 _To Be Continued_


	3. Chapter 3

Skye and Nikole sat in the kitchen. "So, what do you wanna do?" Nikole asked.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?"

"No clue, that's why I asked you."

"Well, I'm fresh out of ideas."

"I got it!" Nikole exclaimed.

"What?"

"We can take a straw, and a cup of something... and blow in the straw, and make bubbles," Nikole said.

"Uh… how about let's not do that," Skye said.

"Let's call Liz," Nikole said. Liz was there best friend. She was slightly older than them. She liked Matthew a lot. Liz was almost 14.

"Ok, good idea," Skye said. They called Liz.

"Yellow," Liz said answering the phone

"Blue," Nikole said playfully.

"Seriously, hi Nikole," Liz said. Knowing that was her, just by her response.

"Hi Liz, how are you?" Skye said.

"I'm good, what about you two?"

"We're terrific," Nikole said.

"So, I heard Matthew got his permit," Liz said.

"Who told you that?" Nikole asked.

"He sent me a text," Liz said.

"Oh, that makes sense. Yeah, he is super happy about it. I am sick of hearing about it. He's out driving right now," Nikole said.

"Do you think he's any good?" Liz asked.

"This is Matthew we are talking about. He is perfect at everything," Skye said. Liz laughed, they always joked about that. It seemed like Matthew was perfect sometimes. except when he breaks rules.

"Well, we are bored, and wondered what you were up too," Skye said.

"Nothin' much," Liz replied.

"Ok, let me ask dad if we can invite you over," Nikole said, she sent a text to Ponch.

 _Meanwhile…._

Everything was fine in the car. Matthew was starting to get used to the feeling of driving. Ponch didn't say much to him except when he needed to. Because Matthew kept telling him to be quiet, so he could concentrate. All of the sudden the silence was broken, by the sound of Ponch getting a text. It freaked Matthew out. The car swerved.

"Hey man, calm down. It was just my phone," Ponch said. Matthew barely missed a pole. He began to calm down a little. Ponch shut the sound off on his phone.

"What did Skye and Nikole ask for?" Matthew asked. Guessing it was them texting Ponch.

"They just want to invite Liz over," Ponch said. Matthew heard the name Liz, and began to think about her. He was slightly distracted. He almost hit another pole.

"Hey man, do you want me to drive?" Ponch asked.

"No, I'm fine," Matthew said.

"Keep your eyes on the road. What happened?" Ponch asked.

"Um, I was just thinking about Liz," Matthew said. Ponch rolled his eyes. He sent a text back to Nikole.

 _Meanwhile…._

"He said yes," Nikole said.

"Ok, so did you wanna come over?" Skye asked Liz.

"Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes. I gotta talk to mom really quick," Liz said. Then she hung up the phone.

 _Meanwhile…._

Ponch and Matthew got home, just in time to see Liz leaving. Matthew almost parked in the grass, he was busy staring at Liz.

"Matthew, pay attention," Ponch said.

"Oh, sorry," Matthew said turning red. He parked, "Hi Liz," he said.

"Hey you," Liz replied. Matthew smiled. "Sorry, I gotta get going. My mom wanted me home at a certain time. You know how it is. I'll see ya later," Liz said.

"Bye," Matthew said. He stared at her for a while, watching her leave.

"Matthew, can we talk?" Ponch asked.

"Sure," Matthew said.

"You parked more than halfway in the grass," Ponch said. Matthew started to turn red again.

"I'll fix that," he said.

"No, don't worry about it. I'll take care of it. You go and say hi to your sisters," Ponch said.

"Ok," Matthew said. He walked into the house.

"How'd it go?" Skye asked.

"Good, I almost hit two poles, but I didn't hit any," Matthew said. Skye and Nikole smiled,

"That's good to hear," they replied. Matthew looked at them, and started turning red again,

"Why was Liz here?"

"Oh, ya know, to hang out," Skye replied.

"She didn't go in my room did she?"

"Why would she?" Nikole asked. Then Ponch came into the house.

"Hey guys, who wants pizza?" Ponch asked.

"I do!" they all said in unison.

"Ok," Ponch said. He grabbed the phone, and called Pizza Hut, and ordered some pizzas.

 _To Be Continued_


	4. Chapter 4

Nikole sat next to Ponch in the school room. Ponch didn't have to work today, and he was helping her with an art project. It was summer still, but Nikole liked to do random art projects with Ponch all the time.

"Hey, can you read me those instructions?" Nikole asked.

"Why can't you read them?" Ponch asked. He had a bunch of glue on his hands.

"Um, it's a little blurry," she replied.

"Really?" Ponch asked.

"Yeah," Nikole replied.

"Ok, um I'll read it in a second," Ponch said. A few seconds later he was reading it out loud to her.

"So, how long have you been having trouble reading things?"

"A few weeks," Nikole replied.

"Oh, do you think you need to go to the eye doctor?" Ponch asked.

"I don't want glasses," Nikole said.

"Why not? Matthew wears contacts. I've got glasses, I just wear contacts a bunch. What's the problem?"

"I'll look stupid," she replied.

"You? I think you'll look fine," Ponch said.

"Thanks, but I doubt it," Nikole replied.

 _Meanwhile…._

"I can't wait to see Nikole's new glasses," Matthew said.

"Don't laugh at her," Skye said. Matthew started to turn red.

"Hi guys," Nikole said. She was wearing her new glasses.

"Hi," Matthew said.

"I looked horrible don't I?" She asked.

"No, you look fine," Skye said.

"Thanks," Nikole said. She didn't think they really did like them. Ponch came over, with a huge smile on his face.

"Doesn't she look terrific?" he asked.

"Sure," Matthew said. Nikole rolled her eyes.

"You don't really like them do you?"

"They are fine, it is just gonna be hard to get used to," Matthew said.

 _Meanwhile…._

Skye came over to Ponch a few weeks later.

"Dad, I need glasses," she said.

"You serious?" Ponch asked, with a raised eye brow.

"Yeah," Skye said. Ponch smiled,

"Ok, let's go," Ponch said. He called the eye doctor.

 _Meanwhile…._

Skye and Ponch came home later, and Skye had a pair of glasses.

"Those look nice," Nikole said.

"Thanks," Skye replied. She didn't seem to really like them.

"I'm sure you'll get used to them soon enough," Ponch said. Skye smiled at him. Matthew thought Skye's glasses looked nice. It was gonna take some getting used to for everyone now that both twins had glasses. At least everyone now understood how the other felt when they didn't have their glasses or contacts on. And for Matthew, driving was getting easier, and being a Poncherello was more fun than he ever could've imagined.

THE

END

 _Authors note: I know this is kinda short, but I've got the next story being worked on, and I don't wanna be to repetitive, or knock that story out. So I am ending it here. Also, the next story will be coming soon._


End file.
